Card Captor Sakura: Ashita no Uta
by Malakiet
Summary: A brand new version of an old fic. 5 years after the 2nd movie, and Sakura is again forced into battles of magic and love. Everyone will be tested.
1. Introduction

~Ashita no Uta: Song of Tomorrow~  
  
Basic Plotline:  
It's a big week here in Tomoeda. The high school students are all excitedly preparing for the graduation  
dinner on Friday night (and the after-party), the parents are all trying to get their kids to think about  
what college they are going to, and Keroberosu, Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards, is in dirw need of some  
pudding.  
There are two lovely young ladies who are finding this extremely exciting. One Kinomoto Sakura, and her  
partner in crime, Daidouji Tomoyo, have just received word from their respective sweeties that they will  
be making the journey to Tomoeda to see them.  
Of course, (according to the writing Law Of Foul Luck And Nefarious Deeds, [or LOFLAND]) things have  
no chance of going right. Sakura's omen dreams begin again, and Tomoyo starts to experience them as   
well.  
Meanwhile, two young college boys, Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito, have had a disturbing  
realisation (no, not that they are actually straight....). Touya can see dead people. Again. And over in  
England, a young reincarnation by the name Hiiragizaawa Eriol has also come across a surprise. He set  
Nakuru's hair on fire (and it didn't even take the usual lighter and deodorant).  
And over in the estates of the Li clan, young Li Xiaolang is going to have to fight his way out after his  
powers are bound and a decoy is sent in his stead.  
Keroberosu, in consultation with Yue (not over the whole pudding-mania thing) has decided to call out  
their wild card. The two realise that things are coming to a head, and it is time to reveal what Clow really  
did to make the Cards.  
  
Ideas about chaptering:  
Part 1: Fuu no Uta: Song of the Wind  
Part 2: Nami no Uta: Song of the Wave  
Part 3: Honoo no Uta: Song of the Flame  
Part 4: Ishi no Uta: Song of the Stone  
Part 5: Himitsu no Uta: Song of Secrets  
....and so on into the end of the series  
  
Characters:  
Sakura Kinomoto  
Syaoran Li  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
Eriol Hiragiizawa  
Touya Kinomoto  
Yukito Tsukishiro aka Yue  
Kero-chan aka Keroberosu  
Suppi aka Spinel Sun  
Nakura aka Ruby Moon  
Kaho Mizuki  
Fujitaka Kinomoto  
Nadeshiko Kinomoto  
Sonomi Daidouji  
Rika ...  
Terada-sensei  
Chiharu ...  
Naoko ...  
Yamazaki Takashi  
Hisukko aka Hisu-chan  
Clow Reed  
The Cards 


	2. Part 1, Chapter 1: Alarm Clock

---CardCaptor Sakura: Ashita no Uta---  
Part 1: Fuu no Uta  
Chapter 1: Alarm Clock  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
Welcome to Ashita no Uta (Tomorrow's Song), a (relatively) new fanfic from TYD, anime fantasy writer  
not-so-extraordinaire! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.  
Oh, right. The disclaimer.  
The writer, herein known by his alias Thousand Year Dust, solemly declares that he owns no  
shares or interest in the CLAMP coporation and all related subsidiaries involved with the  
production used for the purposes of this work. The owner has created this work as a non-profit  
form of entertainment, and is therefore not legally liable for any amount.  
Good thing one of my friends is studying to be a solicitor, eh?  
Well, here we go!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose over Tomoeda, bringing with it a new day, new hopes and opportunity. One opportunity  
happened to present itself to a very ancient, wise, powerful, greedy and perverted being.   
Kero rose from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching. Scratching at the general area of  
his tail, the small yellow creature floated out of his drawer and over to the alarm clock.  
8:44  
The hovering beast smirked. It looked like that opportunity had shown up. Levitating down onto the  
sleeping girl's head, he cleared his throat gently.  
"WAAAAAAAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto started awake, scrambling in her bed. One hand went up into the air, finding itself   
around the neck of an ancient and powerful being, who at this point in time was possessing the body of   
a plushie. The other hand followed in short order. The young woman brought her hands down in front of   
her, shaking them so that the tiny being trapped in them would suffer even more. A strangled cry made its   
way from the plushie that was slowly losing brain cells.  
  
"Ah! Sakura! Lemmego! Ow! Gomen! Stop!"  
  
"Okay," Sakura said calmly, and quickly let go of the guardian's tiny throat. Kero plummeted towards the   
bed, and a tiny crash was heard.  
"Ow," came a small voice.  
"Oh, get up, Kero-chan," Sakura muttered, rising out of bed and heading to the closet. The guardian beast  
rose from the tiny indent in the bed, and floated over to Sakura. She was rummaging through her clothes,  
trying to find something she could wear. After all, today was graduation day, and everyone had to look  
their very best. But there was nothing at all worth wearing. Until Touya's voice carried up the stairs,  
"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo is here!"  
  
One dangerously fast run down the stairs later, Sakura and Tomoyo Daidouji were hugging. Stepping   
back, Tomoyo grabbed a large silver body-bag from one of the bodyguards standing at the door (AN: I  
don't know how they got there, either). Folding one end up to the top, Tomoyo tucked the bag under her  
arm.  
"So, Sakura, are you ready to try these on?" the violet-eyed young woman asked. Sakura grinned broadly.  
"Absolutely! Come on, let's get upstairs before Touya finishes making breakfast."  
"Don't worry, monster, I haven't started yet...." came a call from the kitchen. Tomoyo could not help but   
laugh at the suppressed rage evident on Sakura's face.  
"I am SO not a monster."  
  
Rika and Chiharu were sitting outside the steps of Tomoeda High, chatting and laughing. Yamazaki was  
over elsewhere, telling someone some crazy fiction. It was hard to believe that they were all seventeen,   
now, and leaving school. Rika only laughed when Chiharu expressed these thoughts.  
"Don't worry about it, Chiharu," she smiled, "We've got a whole new chance for evil now." Chiharu   
grinned.  
"Of course, you've got a whole new chance for Terada-sama," Chiharu retorted, then laughed at the blush  
that had suddenly been set alight on the other girl's face. Suddenly, a voice caught Chiharu's attention.  
"Everyone! Have you ever heard of the..." was all the time Chiharu needed to reach Yamazaki and send  
him to the ground.  
"What have I told you, Takashi!? Today is the last day of school, and I will NOT put up with your stupid  
stories!" she hissed at the now-quivering form that was Yamazaki Takashi. The puddle on the ground  
made a sound that seemed to be along the lines of, "S-s-s-s-sorry, Chiha-ha-ha-ha-haru." Lifting the semi-  
conscious student, Chiharu muttered, "Yeah well. Just don't do it anymore..."  
  
"Will you get that thing out of my face, Tomoyo?"  
"C'mon, Sakura, just a few words. Like how you feel about Li coming back."  
"Oh, alright then..."  
"Alright, just let me set this up..."  
Sakura sighed as Tomoyo tried to find the best angle for the camera. Finally picking a spot that was as   
likely to be comfortable as Touya was to think fondly of Nakuru, Tomoyo held up the camera, positioning  
the lens for the perfect shot. Finally, the violet-haired girl was done setting up.  
"You know, Tomoyo," Sakura said drily, "It might be better if you just got your bodyguards to do the  
filming."  
"Nonsense," the shape wedged into a tiny space replied, "It just wouldn't be right, then. And don't go off  
topic. Now, how do you feel about Li-kun coming back tonight?" A giggle came from the camera's wielder  
as Sakura's face took on a slightly glazed expression, and a "Syaoran..." escaped from her lips.  
"Sakura, you're daydreaming again," Tomoyo remarked. Sakura blinked, then grinned ruefully.  
"Sorry, Tomoyo. Well," she began, looking at the camera, "I'm excited, that's for sure. I just can't wait to  
see him again. So, Tomoyo, how do you feel about Eriol coming here? Whoah. Are you blushing?"  
  
Naoko walked through the courtyard of the high school to the steps, her face buried in a book, as always.  
She moved instinctively out of the way of a speeding soccer ball, her face never even leaving the book.  
Rika watched the willowy girl's movements with a mix of awe and disbelief. It seemed Naoko never let  
anything get in the way of a good book. But then, she supposed, she was a bit like that over Terada.  
As Naoko reached the stairs, she put away her book, marking the page, shutting the book and depositing  
it in her bag in one smooth, practiced motion. Rika couldn't help but laugh at the way it was done. The two  
girls hugged, and sat down to talk about plans for the night.  
Later, another arrival at the gate caught Rika's eye, and she saw Sakura and Tomoyo enter, both dressed   
almost exactly alike, but for the navy blue on Tomoyo's clothing being green on Sakura's. Rika grinned,   
and walked over to her friends, embracing them compulsively,  
"I was beginning to think that you two weren't going to show up!" Rika said, "It's good you're here,   
though," she continued, "This," she said, pulling an envelope from her pocket, "Was on the doorstep.   
It's addressed to you, Sakura, from Syaoran."  
Sakura took the envelope eagerly and quickly opened it, reading the contents. As she read further down,  
her expression became sadder and sadder. Finally, sniffling, she handed the letter to Tomoyo, who also  
seemed saddened by the news. "What's in it, Sakura? What's so bad?" she asked. Sakura wailed, tears  
streaming down her eyes, and hugged Rika tightly.  
"It...He...," she sobbed, tears dropping onto Rika's shoulder, "Syaoran says he doesn't love me anymore!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
See you all in Chapter the second (or 2, if you prefer). No, I'm not going to give you any hints, like it   
matters. Soon you'll get Syaoran's POV, since I still don't know whether to put him or Eriol next.  
Suggestions? C&C?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
